Forge (Paranatural)
Summary Forge is an ancient spirit of smithing and fire, who had travelled to the city of Mayview for unknown reasons, working in tandem with the Doorman and Pixel Hounds. While his intentions are unknown, he operates on a calculated sense of justice and tries to test the moral and physical strength of those around him, even engaging with Richard Spender to gain entrance in to the town. However, he was eventually defeated by the spectral, but not without escaping in to the body of Johnny Johnny, and making it into the town at the expense of turning him into a medium. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Forge Origin: Paranatural Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least over 100 years old Classification: Spirit, Poltergeist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 6), Intangibility, Invisibility, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Aura, Possession (As a spirit, he can inhabit inanimate objects and spectrals to escape dissolution if damaged), Heat Manipulation (Able to heat his armor to red/white-hot temperatures and was able to melt part of the metal shell of a train by touching it), Fire Manipulation and likely Resistance to it (Can create and shoot fireballs out of his hands as well as through a Breath Attack), Unlike other spirits, he has the capacity to regularly interact with physical objects, demonstrated when he lugged a real hammer and used it to fight Spender Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Stopped a moving train with one hand. Outclassed Richard Spender in damage output, even casual attacks from him had left scars after their fight. He tore open the side of the Spirit Train as it moved, melting its metal) Speed: Subsonic ' (Comparable to Mr. Garcia, who reacted to Isaac's electrical attacks) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Was able to hold himself over the edge of a cliff, despite having a thick exterior shell of metal) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Sent Spender flying into a boulder with a single hit) Durability: At least Small Building level (None of Spender's attacks actually harmed him; only putting a small dent in his armor and tripping him. To actually cause him to dematerialize, Spender had to erase his lower body with a shadow chasm. Completely unaffected by having his own attacks redirected at him) Stamina: High (Didn't show any signs of exhaustion during his entire fight with Spender) Range: Extended melee range with his hammer and Heat attacks, over a dozen meters with most fire attacks Standard Equipment: His non-spiritual hammer, as well as a hardened shell of spiritual armor Intelligence: Above Average (An extremely old spirit that had presumably spent time training in battle against other spirits, and was knowledgeable on the history of Mayview and its secrets) Weaknesses: Overconfident, desires his opponents not to hold back Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Paranatural Category:Male Characters Category:Spirits Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Aura Users Category:Possession Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 9